


The 3 Little Pigs

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 3 little pigs AU nobody asked for, M/M, Mentioned Kim Donghyun, Mentioned Lee Daehwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: "I'll huff, and puff, and blow your house away!!" Basically.





	The 3 Little Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me when I heard my sister reading 3 little pigs, so enjoy~

Once upon a time, in a peaceful forest, there lived 3 little pigs. The oldest, Pig Jihoon. The 2nd oldest, Pig Jinyoung. The youngest, Pig Guanlin. As soon as they were all old enough to live by theirselves, their mother, Pig Jisung, provided them 3 materials to make their houses so they can live alone.

The youngest chose the bamboos while saying, "I'm gonna make the most aesthetically pleasing house ever!!" And as he walked away towards the area where he was going to build his house, the 2nd oldest picked the straws, saying "I'll use this and make myself a comfortable home!!"

The oldest chose the last one, and said, "I guess I have no choice but to choose this." He grabbed the pile of bricks and pushed them in a red cart. He passed by Jinyoung, looking at him while he was busy making his house. "A straw house will be very cold, you can stay at my place if ever." He said.

"No, thanks, hyung!!" He smiled as he continued building his house. And then, he passed by Guanlin, currently building his house too. "A bamboo house can be very noisy if it's windy, especially at night. You can stay at my place, if ever." He repeated what he had said to Jinyoung, only to get the same reply; "No, thanks, hyung!"

He nodded and went to his area, he started building his very own house made with bricks. He put them alternatively in order, made a door out of the woods he had gathered just now, and a window made with short pieces of wood. He made a chimney and a fire place, so he can stay warm during winter. He made some furnitures using wood and leaves, buying wools from Sheep Jaehwan and Sheep Minhyun. He sighed in relief as he finished his house. It wasn't anything special, but he made it safe to live in.

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was already sunset. Worried about how his brothers were doing, he went out to visit them. He first saw Guanlin, inside his bamboo house with a huge smile on his face. "Everything okay there, Guanlin-ah? Do you have some wool to sleep on?" He asked. "Yes, hyung!" He smiled at his hyung, and Jihoon returned the smile.

He passed by and visited Jinyoung, who also had a huge smile on his small face. "Everything okay there, Jinyoung-ah? Do you have some wool to sleep on?" With the same question, he got the same reply; "yes, hyung!"

He smiled and walked back to his own house. He locked his door and prepared his bed. _I should cook breakfast tomorrow and then invite Jinyoung and Guanlin over._ The little pig thought as sleep consumed him.

 

* * *

 

Bright and early in the morning, it was absolutely cold. Colder than usual. It was understandable, winter was coming and it meant more snow. Good thing Jihoon bought 3 wool sweaters to keep him and his brothers warm through out the season. He proceeded to walk at Guanlin's house. He knocked on the door as Guanlin opened it and greeted a quick 'morning' to his favorite hyung. "Here, wear it through out the winter to keep you warm. And I made breakfast in my house, let's go and invite Jinyoung to eat." He smiled as he gave Guanlin his white wool sweater.

Together, they skipped merrily to Jinyoung's place. With the same procedure, Jihoon knocked and Jinyoung muttered a quick 'morning'. "Here, wear it through out the winter to keep you warm. And I made breakfa-"

Suddenly, a big bad wolf appeared, roaring with all his might. "Do you little piggys have something to eat?!" He asked, shouting. "No!! Now, go away, you big bad wolf!!" Jinyoung shouted as he ushered his brothers inside, afraid of the big bad wolf. Their mother, Pig Jisung, had always warned them of the Wolf tribe. And Jihoon was sure, this was Wolf Woojin, with a snagglefang. _A cute one, perhaps._

"Then, I'll huff..." the wolf takes a big huff, "and puff..." and he puffs, "and blow your house away!!" Jinyoung's house of straw flew away in one shot. They grew alarmed and immediately ran to Guanlin's house. "Go away, big bad wolf!! You can't destroy my house!!" Guanlin chanted. "Hah!! No house of bamboos can stop me!!" He laughed as he started to chant.

"I'll huff..." he huffs, "and puff.." he puffs, "and blow your house away!!" And it almost worked, the roof of Guanlin's house flying away. "Hah!! One more time!!" He repeated. "I'll huff.." he huffs, "and puff.." he puffs, "and blow your house away!!" And Guanlin's house flew away, causing them too run in Jihoon's house. "Go away, big bad wolf!!" They chanted, but the wolf didn't and instead, laughed like earlier. "Hah!! No house of bricks can stop me!!" And then he chants. "I'll huff..." he huffs, "and puff..." he puffs, "and blow your house away!!" But it didn't work. Not even one brick moved and Jihoon was sure, his house was sturdy and safe enough. "One more time!!" The wolf said. He huffed and puffed so many times, but Jihoon's house seemed to be too sturdy to even make one brick fly.

The big bad wolf pouted, and said, "I just wanted to eat, why are all of you so afraid of me? It's not like I'll eat you. I don't eat raw pigs, geez." He said as he plopped to the ground. The 3 little pigs looked at each other, and unto Jihoon's kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon went out, surprised to see the wolf still there. "What? You gonna throw me away or... or run away?" The wolf pouted. "Uh..." he started. "You're Wolf Woojin, right?" He asked, shyly. "How'd 'ya know my name, pig?!" He pointed accusingly of the poor pig. "What, no!! I just saw you around for a couple of times and heard your name!!" He shouted as he pointed back at the wolf. "Well, I am pretty famous." He grinned, showing his snaggletooth, proud of himself as Jihoon scoffed. _He's pretty cute.._

"You know, I was going to invite you for breakfast and some hot choco but nevermind, you're famous so go and eat food with your fans, if you even have some." Jihoon smirked. "I take it back!! I'm not famous!!" The wolf pouted again. "On one condition!" Jihoon said.

"What is it?"

"Please, don't eat my brothers."

"I don't eat raw foods!!! Heck, I throw up every time my pack forces me to eat raw meat!!" He whined, almost like a kid, almost making Jihoon say 'why is this wolf so damn cute'. "Just, promise me!!!" Jihoon shouted as he held his pinky finger up. "What a dumb promise but for food, so.." he walked towards Jihoon, holding his pinky finger up and entertwining them in the process.

Jihoon swore he can feel his heart beat faster. "I promise." The wolf smiled, showing his snaggletooth again which Jihoon found so, very, much, so so so cute. He then invited him for breakfast.

And soon, it became a routine for them. Woojin ate with them during breakfast and dinner. Jihoon insisted on eating with them for lunch, but Woojin said _"My lunch is always with the tribe, if I'm missing then they'll call me out."_ And Jihoon wanted to scowl at that kind of rule.

Guanlin and Jinyoung were afraid at first, but as time passes, they became comfortable with Woojin, and it almost felt like Woojin was now one of their brother. And of course, they knew their hyung very well.

"Hyung, just tell him you like him already." Guanlin sighed in frustration as how he saw Jihoon acting so different when he's with Woojin. It was no question that they like each other. Heck, what pig would cuddle with a _wolf_? Much less, _inviting a wolf into his own house?_ That might sound wrong but don't get them wrong, they loved the wolf as if he was their brother already.

Jihoon hisses, "I do not." He denied. "Yes, and I am already dating Daehwi." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Him and Daehwi were in the courting stage of their relationship. And the both of them were just the cutest couples, it was a wonder why Daehwi still wouldn't answer Jinyoung. "Ugh, shut up, already." He groaned. "I regret ever helping you out that day." He muttered as he pouted.

And soon, Woojin came for breakfast so early. Too early. "Why are you so early? I haven't cooked breakfast yet.." Jihoon blinked in confusion. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see you." Woojin grinned. "And you want to eat." Jihoon almost blushed, but thought, _Woojin is here to have his breakfast with us, not to see you, idiot._ "Hey, let's go dine somewhere for dinner. Just the two of us?" He asked as he sat on a chair while watching Jihoon cook them food.

"Where?" _Is it a date?_

"Hm, somewhere." _It is._

"Okay."

"Hey, Jihoon." Jihoon looked to where Woojin was. He was smiling again, with his snaggletooth showing. "What?" He asked. "There's fireworks tonight. Near Donghyun hyung's house. And don't worry, Donghyun hyung is a kind wolf like me!!" He said. "We should go!!" He added. "I'll invite Jinyoung and Guanlin-"

"No, I want it just the two of us."

"Uh.. okay." Jihoom stuttered, turning his back so Woojin doesn't see his burning cheeks. He just wished it didn't reach his ears.

 

* * *

 

After Jihoon at cooked Guanlin's and Jinyoung's dinner, he went out and saw Woojin with his black wool sweater while he had wore his pink one. "Where, exactly, are we going?" He asked. "Somewhere." Woojin grinned as Jihoon pouted.

"Where?!"

"No, Pig Jihoon, you can't dig information out of me like last time."

"You're no fun."

"But you like me."

Jihoon almost choked on air before saying, "you wish!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hey, Jihoon." Woojin called out. "What?" He replied as he kept his gaze at the sky, waiting for the fireworks. "I... didn't attend lunch with my tribe today."

"Oh." Wait.

"You _did what?!_ " Jihoon shouted as he snapped his head to look at Wooji with a glare. "Then.. what happened?! Why did you skip?! You told me that-"

"Yes, I'm out of the tribe." Woojin looked at him, his eyes having so much affection Jihoon didn't knew the wolf had. "I... did it because..." he stopped, pursing his lips and Jihoon was kind enough to let him collect himself. "I..."

_"I wanted to spend all my day, everyday, not just breakfast or dinner with you, Pig Jihoon."_

His breath hitched as he felt his heart beat faster, butterflies in his tummy and somehow blocking his throat, disabling him to perform actual words as he stuttered, "I-is that your way of... confessing..?" He whispered so quiet, he was sure Woojin didn't hear it but as soon as the wolf nodded and looked at him with hopeful eyes, he knew his heart bursted with so much happiness.

"Woojin.." He breathed out as he felt tears in his eyes. He blinked them as he hung his head low and Woojin got alarmed. "Wait!! No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to make you cry!! Why are you cying?" Woojin reached for his cheeks to cup his face and Jihoon felt how soft his fur is as he set a hand on top of his.

"This, Woojin, is called tears of joy, stupid." He smiled as Woojin's mouth parted.

Then he kissed him. Soon, he heard fireworks exploding at the same time with his heart. He felt Woojin's smile in the kiss as he pulled him to deepen the kiss. As they pulled apart to catch breathes, their foreheads touched as the leaned in each other. Woojin grinned, showing his snaggletooth, as he said; "Is this your way of replying to my confession, then?"

"Shut up, buttface."

"Love you too, stupidface."

\--

"And that's the story of the 3 little pigs." Jihoon finished as he saw Woojin scrunching up his brows. "How cheesy." He turned his back as Jihoon felt his anger rising. "Hey!! I worked hard to tell you a freaking child story because you said you haven't heard it before and now you say it's cheesy!!! You ungrateful brat!!" Jihoon shouted as he started punching and pinching his poor lover's back.

"Well, sorry, I lied. I knew the story and your version sucks." Again, Jihoon felt heat rise up to his face as he finally tackled Woojin, silently wishing his death but he knew Woojin was strong, _but still._

Jisung blinked as he saw the commotion in the biggest bedroom and passed by as if it was already a normal scene in their dorm. "I swear to god if you guys ended up destroying _another goddamn bed_ I'm kicking you out of that room!!" Minhyun shouted, frustrated as he saw the odd couple punching each other to death.

Yes, they were always at each other's throat but it was no secret that they absolutely love each other.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Woojin shouted as he looked at the 'i'm pouting with my back turned at you so you should comfort me but i'm not telling you that' Jihoon. "I just wanted to see what you'll do!! I never expected you to actually tell me a story, much less revise it and make it too cliche and cheesy!!" Woojin whined and started hug his angry lover. "I'm sorry!!" He started singing and Jihoon found himself smiling at how stupid his love can be.

"Shut up, my ears hurt." Jihoon complained. Woojin kissed his ears, much to the older's whine but he knew he liked it. "And my lips hurt too." Jihoon added, Woojin just laughed at his partner's antics and kissed him with love.

"I love you."

"I love you too, stupidface."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twt @wsmkhjc_ and send some anon hates on my cc, ciao!


End file.
